


How to Make it up to You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil tries to convince his girlfriend to quit her job since she hates it and finds a new way that she can help pay her share of the rent.





	How to Make it up to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a request on Tumblr.

Phil couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful woman that sat across from him. His girlfriend, as most would call it, though they didn’t really like labels. 

“So anyway,” she said, “That’s how my day went. How was yours?” Phil smiled. He loved all of this little small talk that they did right after she got home from work. It wasn’t the big and existential conversations that they got into when it was three am and neither of them could sleep. 

“Oh you know,” he said, “The usual. I didn’t wake up until late. I scrolled through Twitter a bit, did a bit of the laundry.” He shrugged. “Nothing too exciting.” 

“Did Dan end up coming over like he was supposed to?” She asked. Phil shook his head. 

“No, uh he’s sick, so that didn’t happen.” She sighed. 

“That’s too bad,” she brushed her fingers down Phil’s arm, sending chills through his entire body. “I hate that you’re alone all the time since I have a job.” She stood up and hugged him from behind. 

“You could always quit,” Phil whispered back. “You know that I make enough money for the both of us.” He turned his head so he could look her in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. She only hummed in reply. “No I’m being serious. I know how much you hate your job. I love mine and I know how much you hate yours. So quit.” She shrugged and walked away to grab a glass of water. 

“I don’t know Phil, you know how I feel about not having a job to help you out around here.” Phil got up and walked over to her to hold her in his arms. 

“Just picture it,” he said. “You and me together. All day every day.” He kissed her as a way to try and persuade her to actually do it even though he knew it wouldn’t do much. He pulled her as close to him as possible. “And you could make up not being able to pay the rent to me in,” he paused, a sneaky grin finding its way across his lips, “… other ways,” he finished. Morgan kissed him and he smiled into it. 

“What do you mean by other ways,” she asked in such a way that Phil was turned on even more than he was before. He knew damn well that she knew exactly what he’d meant. But he was living for this. He decided to pick her up and sweep her off her feet. She gasped in surprise because this was something that he’d never done to her before. He himself was surprised that he’d actually managed it, but he wasn’t about to let that surprise show.

He carried her off to their bedroom. He put her down on the bed and straddled her, kissing her passionately everywhere that there was exposed skin. She gasped at his every touch. His fingers danced down her arms until they reached her hands that were resting at his waist. In one swift movement, he pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. He kissed Morgan on the lips before getting off of her, suddenly realizing that he is, in fact, heavier than her and was probably hurting her. 

He played this as part of his plan by shimming his hips and grabbing her hands to make her stand with him. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and looked her in the eyes to get consent. She gave him a small nod, so he pulled it off of her. 

Phil always got caught off guard by the sight of Morgan in just her bra and a pair of jeans, he had no idea why. He had to back up and just admire how beautiful and sexy she was. Every curve placed perfectly, which wasn’t always clear in the clothes she chose to wear. But it felt like their little secret because of that. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said in a deep voice, the same deep voice that he knew she absolutely adored. She loved it so much that he tended to save it for moments like these. 

“Stop messing about and come fuck me,” she demanded. Phil smirked. 

“Being pushy today, are we?” he teased. “Oh well, that’s no way to ask.” He walked over to his shirt and acted like he was going to put it back on. She walked up behind him and tore the shirt away from him and forced him into a kiss. He smiled. 

“Don’t you dare try that game with me mister,” she said. Phil reached down and pulled his pants off without breaking the kiss. The chill of the room made goosebumps prick up all over. He pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“I knew you were going to do that,” he said. “That’s why I did it.” He let his eyes travel down her body as a hint to her that she still had clothes on and he did not. She stuck her nose in the air. 

“Maybe I changed my mind,” she replied. Phil shrugged and pulled his pants back up. “Hey, hey wait.” She shook her head, unable to believe this. “I said maybe.” She hated how he could tease her so much and make her want him more, but the second she tried to tease him, he could just use it against her, no problem. 

“What are the magic words?” She crossed her arms and shook her head. Phil smirked and grabbed his shirt. She bit her lip. 

“Daddy, please!” she moaned. Phil shrugged and took his pants back off agonizingly slow. So slow that she had her pants and bra off before his jeans had even reached his knees. She wondered yet again what this man was able to do to her. 

“Do you have the condoms?” Phil asked. “We don’t need any baby Lesters running around here because you were careless.” Morgan shook her head and walked over to the bedside drawer where they stored them. She handed one to him and she watched as he placed it on his length. 

Out of nowhere, he shoved her against the wall so hard that she would, no doubt have bruises from it, but she didn’t care, she liked how he played rough. He kissed her from her neck to her breast than took a minute to bring her hard nipples into his mouth and suck. She moaned in pleasure and Phil smiled. He loved how submissive she was. Giving her pleasure his way was everything to him. 

“I love you,” she moaned.” Phil smiled, which momentarily threw him off of his rhythm, but he got back on it. He grabbed her hand hand lead her to the bed. He pushed her down so he was standing over her, his hands on either side of her head. He looked down to his cock and grabbed it. He knew that Morgan normally liked to start small, with fingers first, but today he was in the mood to just go for it. He eased it into her, waiting for a no that never came. He watched her carefully to make sure her body language wasn’t telling him no either. The second she said no, this would no longer be fun, but she showed no signs of a no. 

He pulled it in and out, starting slow, but moved faster and faster as time went on. Morgan and Phil were both getting close, he knew from her moans and how he was feeling. He moved even faster to maximize the effect on both of them. As they both came down from their climax, Phil slowed down and eventually stopped. 

“That was so good,” Morgan panted. “Thank you.” Phil didn’t reply. He simply layed down, rolled over, and fell asleep.


End file.
